mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KnucklesSilver7/Just read this.........
I'm not going to be on this wiki much anymore. However, unlike other people, this is just simply a temporary hiatus, not a final farewell. It has nothing to do with the blog post I wrote today; things have been going on around my life that I really didn't want to deal with, such as how I almost lost a friend and my mother has been feeling very frail lately, especially since my sister is graduating. I also want to say that even back then, despite my admin rank (which btw you can demote me if you wish), I never really made this wiki a high priority in my life. There was no particular order school, my personal life, my YouTube channel, band season, and constant brainstorming for SSB2TD that I put in front of this wiki, which is why the tier lists for v0.8 and v0.9 took so long. Speaking of which, there will be no tier list for the full version because it's pretty much the same as v0.9 (though put King Boo somewhere in the A or B tier for being the Gilgamesh of this game) and I just simply don't feel proud of myself for making a tier list anymore. Plus, the game itself is done, so there's that, and I'd rather focus on my fan game which I haven't gotten back to in a while. I hope you can understand this and that this is a BREAK, not a FAREWELL. The rest of this post will be messages to WwwWario and Epicnail and a small request for Timmy Brock: WwwWario: Thanks for making MKS. It's been a fun ride on this wiki while it lasted. I think that you made a good game here. And I started to get the feeling that this would be the only reason I'd even be subscribed to your channel. Then Smash 4 came out, then you started making Top Tens, and I was proven wrong. Watching all of those videos made me feel proud to be a subscriber of your channel. Hopefully I can see you via Nintendo Network; I'll send you a friend request by the end of the week. Epicnail: I just want to apologize for the offensive blog post I wrote to you. You technically weren't doing anything wrong and I was being a bitch about what you were doing. I still feel that it would be better that Timmy should make this decision, but at least you're proving your admin rank better than most of the other admins, myself included. Oh, and about that blog post, here's a fun fact about it: I was just waking up when I wrote it, which made me sound very pissy with you, and I feel that I'm normally not that kind of person. I said that I wouldn't insult you, but I did, and that was not my goal. I literally went back to reading that post and said to myself "what was I thinking". I hope that you and other people don't stay mad at me for this, because I don't want that. Timmy Brock: When MKS Melee becomes a thing, send me a PM via YouTube, because chances are depending on how long it takes I may have forgotten about this wiki. Here's the link to my YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOB5bXYggGH6-r-UdzNGGLg I'll see ya when I see ya, which I don't know how long it will be. Category:Blog posts